Dressing Rooms
by shark-princess
Summary: Weiss and Blake have some fun in a dressing room. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: First RWBY fanfic yay... I tried my best, although I still feel like it's missing a little something XD **

**I also cannot stress enough to you how much I love dresses... I think almost all of my fanfic ideas involve dresses and it's really pathetic but I just needed to write another dress fic X3 One day I need to write a fic with a dress that ISN'T tight, but tight always sounds like that only thing that will make it appealing... =_= **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was far too unbearable; the black lacy fabric clung to every inch of arm she had, the black waistband of the skirt dug deeply into the section below her ribs, the top part taut and snug so greatly against her chest she had difficulty breathing, the complicated buttons on the back holding the dress together constricted her into a confining position which prevented her from no longer sucking in her stomach.<p>

This dress was not cut-out for her at all.

Deep in the enormous department store, tucked away in one of the tiny and cramped dressing rooms stood Blake; hot, sticky, and uncomfortable, trying on a dress that was way too small on her. It was a dress so small that the originally-intended flowy black skirt was starting to feel more like a pencil skirt, the gathered waistline stabbed sharply into her stomach, and the black strapless bodice pushed her boobs up and out like they were prepared to fall out of it. To her, it was more of an embarrassment than a fashion staple.

And to top it off, Blake was also frustrated; it had been Weiss' idea to go shopping, and it had been Weiss who had wanted to buy clothes for herself; but then she just HAD to push Blake into one of the dressing rooms too.

Blake had just been sitting there, on one of the benches outside of the rows of dressing rooms, waiting for Weiss to finish up with her changing, when suddenly the door in front of her flew open, and Weiss came out with a bundle of clothes in one arm and the little black dress now in to question in the other. Blake protested for a good five minutes, but Weiss wasn't having any of it.

"Come on, just try it on, you'll look gorgeous!" Weiss snapped, before finally giving one last shove, knocking Blake into the little room, and closed the door behind her.

And look where _that_ had gotten her.

But the worst was yet to come; taking off this cursed garment.

Blake tried and tried and tried again; she had pulled her black hair up into a frazzled ponytail to keep it out of the way of the closure that locked the dress in place on her tired, sweaty body. She tried using the mirror behind her to try to figure out how in hell she had even been able to get the dress on to her, but turning her head over and over again was starting to hurt her neck.

She tried pulling down on it from the sweetheart neckline, using minimal force, but it was only when she heard a rip that she stopped; not a big rip, but a teeny, tiny little rip, the sound of a single stitch coming undone.

There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to get this thing off of her on her own.

Blake's hands shot to her crumpled pile of clothes and searched into the pockets of her jeans for her phone; only to realize that it wasn't there. She had left it outside with Weiss.

Shiiiiiit.

Now she wasn't able to awkwardly text her and ask for help.

She was gonna have to say it out loud.

"Fuck," she muttered. Blake turned back around to face the door of the dressing room, suddenly feeling anxious and nervous; her hands were slowly starting to twitch. There hadn't been that many people in the dressing rooms, had there? She knew that it was normal for women to not care about what they did in front of other women, since they were all the same gender and all comfortable with each other, but _still_: this was in PUBLIC.

With an exasperated sigh, she began to speak up.

"H-Hey, W-Weiss...?" Blake said, hoping her voice was loud enough to reach over the door and out into Weiss' general direction.

No response. Blake tried again.

"W-Weiss? A-Are you there?"

Then, thank dear God, there was an answer. "Blake? How's it going? Does it look good?" Her voice sounded calm with only a tiny bit of an irritable edge to it, less than usual, with an inquiring tone to it.

Damn it. "U-Um... I-I think I might n-need s-some help..." Blake itched her stomach awkwardly, her arm brushing over her bust, much to her annoyance.

"You need something?"

"Y-Yeah, could you come in here for a minute?" She tried her hardest to not sound too impatient or rushed.

There was a pause. Then Weiss said, "Say that again?"

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Blake grabbed the handle and swung the door open, to see that Weiss was there, standing outside of the dressing room. Weiss blinked, but then Blake snatched Weiss' hand and pulled her in to the dressing room with her. "W-Whoa!" Blake then squeezed past her and shut the door tightly after her.

Blake then turned around, irritably. "Look, I need help getting out of this!" she growled under her breath, but loud enough for Weiss to hear. "Just help me undo the stupid buttons on the back so I can breathe normally again, okay?!"

But to her surprise, Weiss wasn't looking directly in her eyes. Weiss looked more shocked than anything; her jaw was hanging low, her eyes had an enamored glow to them, and she wasn't speaking. Any trace of indignation or displeasure that was usually present in Weiss' face was slowly transitioning into a strange sort-of expression; she seemed allured, enticed. Almost tempted-looking. Her eyes first went to Blake's legs, inspecting the skirt, then up to her waist, and then up to her chest (which she may have stared at the longest), before going back down again. She was looking her up and down.

Checking her out.

Blake blushed furiously. "Weiss, this is not the time to-"

Weiss' hand went to her mouth, her gaze going to Blake's chest with a fascinated stare. "Jesus Christ," she murmured. She then finally looked back at Blake, intrigued. "Did... Did they grow bigger...?" she asked quietly.

"S-Shut up!" Blake snapped. "J-Just help me get out of this!"

But Weiss already had a stupid grin on her face, clearly marveled by Blake's appearance. "My god, Blake, were you hiding all of this from me this whole time? You're so cute!" She poked Blake's boob in admiration, and she flinched back, almost knocking her hand away.

"Will you stop?" Blake demanded, aggravated. Even though their voices were still somewhat hushed, she was certain that other people in the nearby rooms could hear them.

"You should wear this to prom," Weiss said, and to Blake's horror, she sounded excited. This was completely not like her. "Everyone would be soo jealous..." Then she tentatively put her hands on Blake's waist, her fingers feeling like shocks of electricity, and Blake's face felt hotter than the sun. "Can we like... slow-dance right now?" Weiss asked.

"I'm so done," Blake sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead. But her throat went dry when Weiss leaned in wrapped her arms around Blake, resting her cheek against Blake's shoulder, pressing up against her. Weiss rocked them back and forth, like they were dancing together, while Blake stood there stiffly. She heated up even more and felt Weiss' finger poke into one of the small holes left open from the buttoning on the back. Her cold finger touched her skin, and Blake twitched.

Weiss giggled, and put her lips to Blake's neck, leave a soft little peck on the skin, and she protested immediately. "W-Weiss, we need to go," she whined, now even more desperate to get out of the dress.

"Mmmmm..." Weiss moaned. "I like this dress."

Soon enough, Weiss began to hum; the two kept rocking back and forth from side to side, and soon enough, Blake had practically given up, finally giving in by resting her arms around Weiss, one around her waist and one around her shoulders, similar to the "slow-dancing" vibe. Weiss' fingers played around with each other on Blake's tingly back, tapping rhythmically in different patterns and tracing shapes, before finally reaching up and undoing a button. A small weight felt like it had been lifted off of Blake's sides, but the dress still felt tight. Suddenly she felt another button undo itself, and then another and another. For ever button undone, however, Weiss' hands had more crawling room to reach underneath the fabric and feel out her skin.

Once it felt like every button was no longer held together, Blake let out a sigh of relief, now content with the fact that she could breathe right again. But Weiss was still hanging on to her.

Without hesitating even a moment, Weiss began slipping her fingers downward, once realizing that Blake wasn't wearing a bra; Blake was shocked to even see that she was able to somehow maneuver around the tight waistline. The real panic came when there was an elastic snap: she understood to slowly that Weiss was tugging on her panties.

"Ooooookay, that's enough for today, princess-" Blake said out loud, interrupting Weiss, and pushing her quickly out of the way. Ignoring her, she forcefully pulled down the dress, tossing it aside. Weiss made a little gasp, which made Blake's cheeks feel a little redder, but she pushed away the feelings of embarrassment and slipped her jeans over her underwear. When she grabbed her bra and fumbled with the clips behind her, trying to put it on, Weiss laughed. "Need help with that?"

Not replying, Blake seized Weiss' hand and put it to the back of the bra, letting go to grab on to her shirt, now even more humiliated. Weiss chuckled and let out a sigh, patiently clipping the bra together just before Blake's shirt went over her back. They soon hurried out, leaving with Blake's hoodie in one hand and the squashed dress in the other.

Weiss ended up buying it after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo yeah, that was it, umm... let me know if you liked it...? I always feel weirdly privileged to write for bigger fandoms, but then at the same time the pressure is even more daunting XD But please feel free to leave a review, helps me out a lot, and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
